


Touch Faith

by psychoroach



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Description of a wound, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, wound care talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Buck is there for Eddie and Christopher after Christopher gets out of the hospital.
Relationships: pre-Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Touch Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 9-1-1 fic ever, and my first time writing Buck, Eddie and Christopher so be gentle. I'm not setting this in any particular time during the show, so keep that in mind. Also I'm not even sure if it would fit within the show, considering I've only just read a ton of fic and seen one episode of the show overall, but I got it in my mind and it wouldn't leave me alone so I wanted to write it. Everything in the fic medical wise is just what I've had personal experience with, and is not meant to be medically accurate in any way. Mostly I just wanted to do this idea, so look over any inaccuracies you may find. 
> 
> Also I know I'm terrible at endings, but I couldn't figure out how to end it without making it a lot longer and I just wanted to end it there without doing too much more and it getting tedious and boring. So I'm sorry if it feels like it just cuts off. 
> 
> Read, review, kudos.

Buck sat on the couch mindlessly watching an old episode of Friends, rolling his eyes as Ross yelled 'pivot' for like the ninth time while they tried to move a couch up a winding staircase. He hadn't even bothered to put on clothes, and hadn't showered. It was an off day, and he knew that once he went back on call it would be pretty crazy, so he wanted to take advantage of things as long as he could. He let his mind wander and remembered that he was covering Eddie's shift and mentally groaned, but then immediately told himself to suck it up. Christopher had been dealing with a pressure wound for a while now and while Eddie was trying to get it healed, poor Christopher had been taken down with a pretty bad urinary tract infection and had spent the last few days in the hospital. Eddie had texted him the night before saying that they were coming home that day, and Buck was really glad because he knew how much it sucked to be stuck in the hospital. 

He was contemplating trying to postmate some lunch when he heard his phone start ringing. Groaning, Buck searched around for it, hoping like hell he wasn't called into work early. When he finally found it, he saw Eddie's name flashing on the display screen and he grabbed it before it went to voicemail, smiling to himself. 

"Hey, what's up?" He answered. 

"Juro por Dios que voy a matar a alguien!" Eddie burst out, causing Buck to have to pull the phone back before he dropped it. 

Buck frowned and put the phone on speaker, figuring it was a safer bet. "Eddie? I...do not speak Spanish, bud, so you're going to have to switch over if you want me to understand you." 

There was a long, deep breath before Eddie spoke again. "Can you come over?" He asked. "I...I'll explain once you get here. I just need...please..." 

Buck was up off the couch before Eddie even got the question out, absently turning the tv off as he headed to his room. "Yeah, of course." He said. "Give me like...forty minutes." He said, making a face. "I need to shower, but I swear..."

"That's fine." Eddie promised, cutting him off. "I'll see you when you get here."

When Eddie hung up, Buck tossed his phone aside and went and took probably the fastest shower he'd ever taken, throwing on some jeans and a random shirt. He stuffed on some shoes, grabbing his phone again and fought not to speed on his way to Eddie's. 

Once he got there, he bounded up to the front door and startled when Eddie threw it open, meeting him. He let Eddie push him back and they stood awkwardly outside for a few seconds. Buck could see the emotion on Eddie's face. He looked red-eyed, like he wanted to cry, but he could see the swirl of anger on his face as well. Before he could say anything, Eddie piped up. 

"I am so angry." He said quietly, pacing back and forth. "I...I don't even...man I could kill someone." 

"Back up, calm down." Buck said. "Tell me what's wrong." 

Eddie ran a hand over his face, letting out a deep breath. "You know Christopher's wound, the one we've been dealing with..." 

"Yeah, of course." Buck had even dressed it a few times when he needed to, so he'd seen it a few times. 

"Well before he went into the hospital, it was doing great. It's gotten a lot smaller, it's closing in..." Eddie explained. "It was looking good and healthy, very pink skin, not red and irritated at all." 

"That's great." Buck said, eyeing him warily. 

"I got him home and he was tired." Eddie said. "Makes sense since you can't sleep for shit in the hospital. I'd put him in regular clothes to come home, so I thought ok, let him take a nap for a while. Hell, I need a fuckin' nap...so I helped him change and I hadn't seen the wound since he went in the hospital. I let the nurses keep an eye on it. Which was a terrible idea. It was...I...Buck it's black." 

"What?!" Buck exclaimed, gaping at him. "Are you kidding me? It got necrotic?" 

"Yes." Eddie said, his hands balling into fists. "I...I'm so pissed. It was doing _so good_ and healing, and now there's this setback..." 

"That's fucked." Buck said, rubbing his face as he tried to process that. "Shit. What the...what are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to contact the hospital for one." Eddie said. "That's why I wanted you to come, I was hoping you'd stay with Christopher..." 

"Yeah, sure, of course." Buck said immediately.

"Good." Eddie said. "I'm going to contact the hospital and talk to them, and...and then I'm going to talk to Hen. Since she's the one that's been helping me out with his care through what the doctor's been saying and suggesting, I'm hoping that she can give me some ideas on how to fix this shit. I may need to run an errand or two to pick some stuff up..." 

"Sure, yeah, that's cool." Buck promised. "I'll just hang with Christopher, we'll be fine. Hey, has he eaten? I'll Postmate us some lunch." 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "You're such a millennial." 

Buck flashed him an unrepentant grin and headed inside while Eddie steeled himself to make the calls he needed. Buck wandered to Christopher's bedroom and peeked his head inside incase Christopher was napping. He wasn't, though. He was propped up on his side with a pillow propped under him and he had his Nintendo Switch out, eyes focused on the screen. 

"What're you playing?" Buck asked.

"Hotel Transylvania 3: Monsters Overboard." Christopher said. He registered who it was and smiled up at him. "Buck!" 

"Hey, there's my guy." Buck went into the room and situated himself on the bed close to Christopher. It wasn't the most comfortable situation, but he didn't really care. "How are you?" 

"I'm ok, I guess." Christopher said. "Dad's pretty upset, because of my butt wound..." 

"Yeah I know." Buck ran his hand over Christopher's head. "He told me. But, you know, it'll be ok. Try not to worry about it. We'll get it back to where it needs to be and then we'll heal it right up. Your dad's going to call Hen, and you know she's super smart, so she'll figure it out." 

"I know." Christopher put his game down. "I just don't...like dealing with it. It's been a long time and I'm just...tired of it." 

Buck felt a pang go through him and he curled Christopher closer to him. "I know you are, I know, bud. I'm sorry you have to at all, but hey, it won't be forever. You'll get it all healed up and things will go back to normal and you won't have to even worry about it." 

"I hope so." Christopher murmured.

"Hey, do you think I can take a quick peek at it?" Buck asked. "I just want to see what we're dealing with." 

"Ok." He said quietly. 

He got up and moved around to the other side, moving the pillow. He braced himself as he helped Christopher lower his pants enough that Buck could see the wound. When he did, he understood why Eddie was so upset. It looked much worse than it did the last time Buck had seen it, which was a little over a week ago, and Buck was _pissed_ that it had gotten so bad in just a few days. He readjusted Christopher's pants and helped him into a more comfortable position before he sat down again. 

"Hey, are you hungry? I was thinking we could Postmate something." Buck said. "What are you in the mood for?"

"King Burger?" Christopher asked.

"Perfect." Buck pulled up his app and ordered from Fatburger, getting Christopher a King Burger (which he knew Christopher wouldn't eat all of, but he didn't care, it was cheer up food) and he got himself and Eddie a Double King Burger and just because he could he ordered six orders of sweet potato fries, Christopher's favorite Maui Banana milkshake, a chocolate milkshake for himself and a strawberry one for Eddie. He briefly wondered if it was weird that he knew Eddie's favorite milkshake flavor, but he brushed the thought aside. 

Buck put his phone away and he could very faintly hear Eddie ranting at someone in Spanish and he internally winced, not feeling a bit sorry for whatever poor schmuck was on the other end of the phone. 

"Hey, want to watch a movie while we wait on the food?" He asked.

"Detective Pikachu?" Christopher asked.

"Perfect." Eddie got up and put the DVD in. He didn't say that he'd been into Pokémon (somewhat) as a kid, and was pretty excited to watch the movie. He was curious as to how realistic the Pokémon looked and couldn't wait to check the movie out, even if it was weird that Pikachu talked and had the voice of Ryan Reynolds. 

Once the movie was over, Buck saw that their food was nearby. He patted Christopher on the head and he popped out front to grab it, noticing that Eddie was no longer there. He probably had gone on the errands he mentioned, so Buck wasn't too worried. He grabbed the food and put Eddie's milkshake in the fridge and his food on the counter before he went to Christopher's room again. 

"Ok our food is here." He said. "Let's dig in." 

Christopher sat up a bit more and Buck handed him his burger, tearing the bag everything had come in up and spreading the fries out on it. They sat and munched, watching a few episodes of Rocko's Modern Life (Christopher went up a few notches in Buck's book, watching such an old school cartoon, the kid was the coolest) until Christopher visibly drooped and looked exhausted. Buck cleaned the bed up and tucked him in, waiting until he fell asleep before he went and sat on the couch, taking out his phone and playing Angry Birds. 

Eddie got home not long after that, looking somewhat calmer and Buck put his phone away. "How'd things go?" 

"Well the hospital is bending over backwards to make me happy." Eddie said, shaking his head. "Which I know is just because they don't want me to sue their asses. I almost want to anyway." 

"Pretty sure one of the forms you signed prevents it." Buck offered, wincing at the look Eddie shot him. 

"Doesn't mean I don't want to." He said simply. "Hen contacted his doctor, and it took a while but they called her back, and she met me." He sat beside Buck and dug through the bag he had in his hand. "They came up with this Xero Form stuff. I don't know a lot about it, but Hen swears by it and says it works miracles, so we're going to try it. We're also going to use this." He took out a tube labeled Calmoseptine. "It's a barrier cream thing, to make sure the good tissue around the wound isn't compromised. Hen wants me to dress the wound once a day unless it needs it more, to keep Christopher from putting too much pressure on it and we'll see how it's going in about a week. I hate to take him out of school for even longer, but I did get in touch with them. They were surprisingly good about things and they're going to send someone with his work and to sort of...tutor him while he's out." 

"Well that's good at least." Buck offered. 

"Yeah, I know." Eddie said. He waved one of the Xero Form packets. "Hen said we just need to use as much as we need to cover the wound and leave the rest in the packet, that it would be ok as long as we kept it covered." 

Unable to help himself, and curious beyond belief, Buck snatched one of the packets and opened it. He peeked inside and grimaced at the smell that wafted at him. It was a strong chemical smell that almost reminded him of chlorine. He looked it over without touching it and nodded to himself. It was a long folded looking sheet that looked almost like just a regular bandage, except it was medicated and a bright yellow color. 

"Seems legit." Buck offered, handing it back to Eddie.

"Yeah, I mean, if Hen thinks it's going to help...I'll try anything." He put everything back in the bag and put it aside. 

"I got you some food." Buck got up and brought it over and handed it to Eddie.

He laughed, seeing the shake. "You're doing your best to cheer me and Christopher up, huh?" 

"I'm...trying to do what I can." Buck said, sitting beside him again.

Eddie smiled fondly at him, his smile widening when Buck flushed bright red. "I appreciate it. You're...I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes..." 

"You'll never have to find out." Buck promised. 

"Thanks, man." Eddie nudged him and dug into the food. 

A few minutes later, as the two were watching an old episode of some Food Network show, Buck looked over and saw that Eddie was fast asleep. He'd finished his food and milkshake and had passed out. Buck gently moved him into a better position, with Eddie basically using him as a pillow, and stared down at him as he slept, silently wondering how he'd gotten so lucky, while also making a promise to himself that he'd do everything he could for who he called 'his boys' in his head.


End file.
